Origami
Origami is a female object contestant in Battle For Understanding How Satire Works. She competes on Laser Tag. Appearance Origami takes the form of a purple colored piece of paper. When she turns into things, she can hide her limbs and look like geometric versions of the thing she turns into. Personality Origami is a very sweet and caring young girl. She is displayed to be very friendly, although noticeably shy, and tries her best to be a good person as often as possible. Origami acts kind to most folk she encounters, even ruder people like Fedora and VR Headset, which implies that she is a very benevolent character. Using her abilities to shape-shift into various objects, Origami usually fancies being a paper airplane and flying around in the air, making her seen as cute and adorable to the audience. Origami has a love of flying and moving in the air, further displaying her character as one who is imaginative and free-spirited. Origami does have a flaw, though, and that's her tendency to be scared of things. If something frightening is happening, she may lose her ability to react properly, meaning she's not very good in acting in dangerous situations. That being said, Origami does try her best in all areas, she just lacks experience. Abilities * '''Shapeshifting: '''Origami, being a piece of paper, has the ability to turn into pretty much anything you can think of, like an animal, vehicle, or even a rough version of another person. She doesn't have the ability to fully copy the actions of things she turns into but it still is a powerful ability. * '''Flight: '''Origami can fly if she turns into an airplane, making her glide with ease and control. * '''Loftiness: '''Being lightweight, she is naturally lofty, but can lose herself in a case of heavy wind. * '''Speed: '''Origami is a fast runner and can be described as athletic. * '''Cutting Edges: '''Origami's sides are somewhat sharp and can hurt people. Coverage TBA. Trivia * Origami is one of six characters that originally were set to appear in THOAB. ** Baggy, Paddle and Ball, Copyright, and Coffee Cup are the other five competitors with this trait. ** In Tournament Held Over A Box, she was originally armless and was colored white. * Origami is the only character in BFUHSW whose name starts with O. * Origami is one of the younger characters of the series. * Origami is the second lightest object, with Straw being the lightest. * Origami sometimes makes cat mouth expressions. This is an example of her childish and cutesy persona. * Origami lacks the ability to understand what swears are, saying random words like "fuzz!" and "shap!" in their place. * Origami is stated to have bad handwriting. * Origami owns a Gameboyesque handheld console that she plays with on occasion. * Origami and Pill Bottle, despite being on different teams, have a good friendship. * Origami is extremely flammable, and thus, she is stated to have a fear of fire. She also cannot swim because her body would break. Origami ''could ''turn into a paper boat, though, and sail across bodies of water if required.